I Am The Vase
by Yatocat19
Summary: Kaki is born again, but comes at a price. It's called reborn in Percy Jackson she fucked up big time didn't she. oc-inert, ocs. No pairing as of now. It's a self-insert.
1. Joy

**Author's Note;**

* * *

 **Hey, thank you so much for starting to read my first novel. I would love comments. Pretty much tell me when I mess up the storyline and spelling mistakes. If anyone want to become a beta for this story just message me. BTW I am still getting used to this writing style first story still don't know how to do stuff. I made her an Asian since I didn't know what self-insert to write when I thought of this idea. At first I** **wanted to at first da KRH fic at first. So this means they will talk in Japanese I am very sorry if I butcher any of the Japanese Because I'm using** **Google.**

 **Japanese;** _hello this is moi ._

* * *

 **Disclaimer; I do not own anything created by Rick Riordan, I only own my ocs**

* * *

There once was a girl. Wow I know right sounds amazing like _wow_. Right, let us get back to track here, her name was Joy. She thought her name was cool. I mean she seemed always happy goes with the name I guess. If you didn't realize that Joy was me, for I can tell you a little tale.

I was walking to work one day. Since I was trying to get a job interview. I just finished High school. I had wanted to go to college. Since my family and I were a little low on cash I need more money to get into the one I had wanted. It was obvious to get a job at that time, but it was shame I never got there.

I ended up in an ally getting mugged, and stabbed. I thought it _was_ funny that my whole live would lead up doing nothing. I wanted to still impact the world and something, I mean I died a virgin that _really sucks_. I hoped that person who mugged me was mugged, and then was stabbed to feel my pain.

When I was bleeding to death I worried about my poor family, we really didn't have enough money to live in Chicago or really anything to be honest. I slowly started to fade away it felt like sleeping. I awoke in a dull yellow waiting room.

"Anyone die with money today?" A man yelled behind a deskdon't . He had a sharp white suit, and a skeleton face. He looked like if you dug out someone's grave who had been in the grave a little too long.

"I DO!"

"ME TOO!"

"LET ME IN YO-"

"Uhh I do." I interrupted the crowd and gave the skeleton the few cents I still had in my pockets that didn't get robbed by that jerk.

"Ahh this reminds me of old times, how much money you got kid?" Sighed the skeleton.

I started to check the amount to show the skeleton. I had $ 1.53 it wasn't much but it was still money. I told the skeleton how much money I had. He parted me through crowd and sat me on a small boat with a few other people on it. I waited a few hours for the skeleton to show up. At the end of the day we had about twelve other people on the boat. the boat ride was dead silent, for no one uttered a single word.

The river we were on was huge. It over-came any other river I have ever seen. It was about two times as big as the Mississippi River. It was beautiful, it had a lot of litter in it as well. There were things such as old cars, cans. I also think I saw an over turned broken boat. The boat was lifeless there was something about that made it feel terrible and horrifying, like a broken promise. I never wanted to see it again.

When we had finally stopped the skeleton man moved us along a hall poor light hallway and left us there. We had made way to an area to a court like area. It was made of marble well light to see the whole area. When I looked over the walls there was a plentiful garden. There was many different vines danced along the walls it made me remember of the times I had helped other people get healthy fresh food. One of the produce was apples that grew in the neighborhood. The trees in the garden remind me of apples. Then I had heard the screaming, but before I could see what the hell that was my name was yelled.

"Joy Peter, please come up now it is your turn to be judged." The voice was very monotone. I started to walk over where the emotionless man was, he was very dull looking. Plain brown clothes, his face was worn down like he had just ran a two miles run and was regretting that choice. The man walked with me to a hall with three judges they were all old dudes. They were already talking to themselves, and they didn't seem to notice me.

"There is thou woman, let us began thou judging."

"William, yes you are correct let us get on with it."

"A quite normal woman don't you say, she hasn't done much. I say Asphodel."

"Oh Minos, stop being so harsh all of the time she had made many good decisions, she has giving all of her money for family instead of going to college. She has also helped the poor many times. My friends I vote for Elysium."

"Thou both are correct but I shall agree with mister Thomas. I am very sorry sir Minos. Thou lady shall go to beautiful Elysium. Goodbye my lady."

I was lead to a gorgeous place. I was told that my mansion was getting ready for my mansion to get ready. I couldn't believe this it was my place and my place to live. I never really looked up for my future, but I was looking forward to living here. Fast forward a few years life was starting to get boring, for I had sex here, I had tried most of the alcohol, but I missed my family. Don't get me wrong it was great here but it was started to get boring, and I need something more like actual life again. I decided that I should drink from the River Lethe. I wanted something that wasn't dull anymore.

When I drank from that Gods awful river I briefly forgot everything, I forgot who I was, what I was, family and time. I started to remember parts of my past life once I accidently cut myself on a knife that my new father had left out to start cooking at the time, like any normal one year old when confronted with pain you scream and start to cry. My new father Komugi Genbugan seemed to realized what happened, he started to put a band-aid on my finger, he started to whisper Japanese and kissed my finger.

"Oh _shit_ , my sweet little _kakutasu don't_ worry my _ko_ you are safe with me, _I probably should of told her why this is bad."_

I was too interested in my brain to listen to my father, I had no idea why I was remembering everything even the shit I didn't want to remember. I too started to realize that I was in a book.

* * *

 **Hey** **thanks, for sticking around even if this might be a little cringey , to be honest I want this to be about 100 words a chapter it just wanted to be a little longer. Thank you plese tell me of what you think. Have a great day see ya. I wrote this story during the time of day when I don't pay attention to anything. Right before sleeping too. I also had to redo a lot after doing the story. The don't right after Kakutasu wasn't meant to be slanted I can't undo it so it suck like that forever.**

Who do you think is her godly parent is ? and why? (its easy)

What do you want from this story, would you like more with her father when she was younger or just skip it. A fast pace childhood, a long childhood, right in the danger childhood, fuck it childhood. Bye bye.

Kakutasu - cactus

Ko - child or baby

 **Words-1,408**


	2. Komugi

**Hello again if you read this you probably read the first chapter so thanks for that. If you have any questions please send a PM. Please enjoy, it's also in Komugi's POV since he's the father I didn't really go all in-depth in his character**

 **Japanese;** _h_ _ello how are you today?_

* * *

Komugi Genbugan always knew that his daughter was special. She was always trying to do many odd things for her age. She would babble every time that he popped up, and she would only cry when she wanted something. He always remembered the warnings that his grandparents would always told him, they always said that we were close to the Gods.

Kaki's mother felt special just to say. She would seemly perfect in a certain way, she would always know all of the plants and know how they worked. She also felt like the shrines when he parents made him go to. When he first met her she said her name was _Hana_. It worked for her since Komugi felt that she was a plant herself. She seemed to know what the plant wanted itself.

He felt some connection with Hana because not many didn't enjoy the love of plants as the same way as himself. He kinda geeks out about plants, and not a lot of other people do that. They were a way of life for him.

Where he lived was a funny thing Komugi thought it would be pretty cool to own a farm once he saw how many plants he would take care of, and he could also have a heathy diet too. What a great combination. Well him and Kaki lived in the boondocks of Michigan, the closest neighbors was about six miles away. When Komugi moved away from college, and his home in Japan. He brought a huge plot of farm land to get started. Meeting Hana was a pure accident, she had saw him carry some of new plants that he was planting to keep the animals away. Then they started to talk about how interesting, and exciting plants were.

"Is that mint?" One of the most beautiful woman Komugi has ever seen asked.

"It is I'm planning on planting some in my garden later." Replied Komugi. He didn't really have beautiful women asking about plants to happen him often. People asking for plants was also a new experience also.

"The mint has a pretty good origin story. Would you like to hear about the myth?" Hana exciting explained

"Uhmm yeah." Komugi spluttered he didn't know why she was talking to him about plants because that was what he is used to doing.

"Well it's a Greek mythology. It starts with Hades, for he had grown lonely without his wife during the spring time. He had found a Naiad, Minthe . Minthe smelled so intoxicatingly, and was quite beautiful that Hades fell in love. Minthe wished to go to the surface, and Hades wanted a kiss. They kissed and Hades took her to the surface. After words Minthe bragged about Hades falling in love with her, Persephone heard this smack talk and turned her into the plant you are holding." Hana Chirped this happily even though someone got turned into a plant.

The two of them had great conversation together about the wonders of plants. This is what Komugi wanted, for he talked about his degree in botany she talked about mythology and caring for plants. They gave each other their numbers.

Komugi one day decides to invite her to his house/farm. Hana was very impressed with the old cherry trees that where left by the last farmer who lived here. She gave him tips to grow more stuff, she also said he was doing a great job right now. Once she left they continued to meet up for about a month after words. After that month Komugi did not hear from her for almost a year, the reason why ended up being a baby with a note on his doorstep.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry Komugi I can not raise our child. I moved out of town before I realized that I was pregnant. I know it was awful not to let you know about your own child, but it had to been done. She is about three weeks old, she was born on May 3, 1998. I wish you luck.**

* * *

Komugi was not surprised about there being a baby. He and Hana did not have protected sex together the many times they did it. As any normal person would do when faced with a new born baby he brought a shit ton of baby products.

Komugi decided to teach Kaki his parent's and his first language meaning Japanese and English since he grew up with both of them since his mother was a foreigner.

Komugi might not be the best father, but he sure the hell he will try.

* * *

 **Demeter POV;**

Demeter was planning on meeting the botanist Komugi Genbugan much later then what was expected, but since the only reason she was in Michigan at that time was to get some different type of fruit that she didn't have in her storage anymore.

It was a mistake, but it was one she could live with. Komugi was as perfect as she thought he would be. Truly if he was a God, she would of married him in a heartbeat. He was perfect in the dorky way meaning plants.

Demeter also wasn't on planning on having another kid. Don't misunderstand she loved all of her children, but was picky in picking the right guy. She actually like having kids more with women more of the time.

Her new daughter Kaki had a very special name. Komugi one time gave her a flower vase and told her this.

"The plants themselves connect us together, but the vase holds us strong, and places us together."

Demeter asked him where he heard that quote, Komugi giggled and said he pulled that quote out of his ass. They both laughed at it for a bit, but he named Kaki a flower vase to hold, and connect them together.

It's was dare to say cute to Demeter. She didn't really count this as a mistake anymore.

* * *

 **Thank you so** **very much for reading this chapter it means a lot to me. Lol I kinda gave it away who the parent is. I still need a beta since I bet there still is a bunch of mistakes in here, and I don't really reread at it again to look for mistakes. Please tell me how** **you feel about this chapter also tell me what you think will happen next. ( I think I might make this a slow burner )**

 **Did you think Demeter and Komugi relationship worked, or think it was total shit.**

 **Do you like how Kaki was named, like Komugi I also pulled that one out of my ass. Did you think it was a good idea?**

 **Thank you very much for reading have a good day see ya.**

 **Words-1,197**

 **hana - flower**


	3. Storms

**Kaki** **POV:**

Kaki did not know what to do with her new father. Komugi Genbugan. She thought that he was being a good father so far. Actually better then her last. Her last was pretty bad he had left Joy's mother once he found out she was pregnant.

Kaki also didn't know what he was saying half the time since he was speaking Japanese and English equally. The only reason she recognized it was because she watched a shit ton of anime. Kaki thought she would learn it pretty fast since baby's have a sponge like brain soaking up everything it learns. She thought her new name was pretty cool she doesn't know what it means, but it sounds cool.

Right at the moment Komugi was trying to get Kaki to say his name. It was pretty funny watching him, and it was the best entertainment she had.

" _Say_ Tou, Tou, Tou, Tou, come _on kaki_ just say _it."_ Komugi kept on going like he was in a cult.

"Ou! Ou! Ou!" Kaki was cutting Komugi some slack he deserved it, since he was doing this for the past hour.

Wait. Never mind take it back Komugi is crying happy tears. Tears of joy right now what is her life.

"Kaki *sniff* I am so _proud_ of you right now. *crys* I'm so proud of my _baby_ girl." Komugi practically screaming. "I never thought _this is what it_ is like as a _father. I_ need to _tell my parents holy shit. I forgot to tell them I'm screwed._ "

"Kaki, _pay attention I'm_ going to show you the _cheery trees_." Komugi lectures Kaki on not paying attention to him. Kaki listens to Komugi drone on about plants. How to water them, how to care for them, and all the different types of soil that help different types of plants. Kaki didn't want him to find out that she likes the topic afraid of the lectures he might give her.

Kaki thought that her new dad was pretty cool, but she just wishes that she could grow up and stop being a baby because _KAMI_ ITS ANNOYING AND BORING. Don't judge her she can't do anything, but listen to her father, and the baby toys. The baby toys just made her pride feel like shit.

She had kinda figured out that plants love her, she accidentally made the tomatoes grow like wild, and was stuck in them. Komugi was pretty shocked as well, but cooled down once he saw that she was alright. He was confused in the way that was like how in the world did these newly planted tomatoes grow this crazy.

The both of them didn't care enough about plants going crazy around her it was turned normal. As long as they continued to still love each other nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **Komugi** **POV:**

When had found Kaki in a bed in the tomatoes he had just planted yesterday. He was pretty worried, but was fine once he was that Kaki was okay. He is positive that Kaki is a plant whisper, he was fine with it because it meant he could sell more plants.

Kaki recently turned two about a month ago she could now walk, (sort of) and talk in short sentences. Aaahhhhe was so proud of his baby girl. Kaki was so smart she knew when he was talking about her, but this meant she would ignore him at sometimes.

Their humble little farm was started to get really huge once Kaki got a hold of it. Kaki was energetic enough to run around all of the plants and accidentally make them grow too much, which made for a lot of picking.

Kaki was still very odd. She didn't like eating most of the plants she grew unless he told her she needed to eat a lot of plants to be a strong healthy little girl. When he first told her to eat her veggies she looked paled he would ever say anything, but she had awful table manners and loved eating a huge amount of meat. It was difficult to watch actually, Komugi had to watch Kaki to keep her away from the goat they had for the milk from her attacking the goats. Komugi would often saw her staring and licking her mouth at the goat when they were near them.

Since they had so many plants to pick from when she ran through the many different plants. Komugi actually made a schedule that allowed Kaki to run near the ones for that day. Peppers, apples, cherries, and tomatoes had special schedules to work with. Komugi allowed Kaki to do what she want to do with all of the others as long she had picked them.

Komugi also felt pretty bad for Kaki she had no one else to play with. She was missing the importance of childhood, everything was super far away from them they lived hours out near the closest city. Komugi was the only person Kaki truly knew since doctors do not count. Komugi was going to let Kaki have a cemi-normal life. Guess who's going to pubic school!

* * *

 **Kaki POV:**

Kaki was planning on capturing the goats to ride on. She never rode a horse in her last life even if there were no horses there were goats to ride instead. She was really bugged by her father with the goats, she knew that she also wanted to eat them but still she wasn't. Komugi was really was into goats (their whole house was covered with goat things. Komugi brought them all to dissolve the eating of the goat thing to Kaki.) Maybe one day she will eat a goat when her father wasn't looking. Mm mm a goat burger, with a side of chicken wings, some garlic bread and fries. Mmmmmh sounds delicious.

The whole plant thing was cool _as fuck_ (learned from Komugi) when she wanted things to grow they grew, she could even stop weeds from growing. She still planted the weeds outside the farm as some evil plant fence.

Kaki actually loved it here was more then city life. She loved her new father, he's just way too fun not to.

* * *

 **Hera POV:**

Hera always knew when Zeus broke his promise. She hated his other children, to be honest she's happy he broke this one River Styx he would punished severely.

The baby was almost missed by her. Zeus tried extra hard on hiding the now pregnant woman, she was only a few months in. Hah just like the old days time to get her favorite hobby back in. Nothing like ruining someone's life cheers Hera up in the morning.

* * *

 **Ah thanks for joining in on this chapter. Did you expect that little Hera POV there I mean I wasn't it kinda just wanted to be in this. Sorry if there is an mistakes I don't have a beta and so that equals for mistakes. I got the little headcannon** **that Demeter's kids don't like eating a lot of plants from 'Saving Grace' I can't remember who wrote it right now but it was a really good Percy Jackson Self-insert. I need to start working on the flaws of the two OCS I have right now.**

 **If anyone want to be a beta just pm me. Please review and have a nice day. Bye bye.**

 **Kami: god**

 **Words; 1,258**


	4. Change

**I have came to the point where you know that they are going to speak Japanese it will only be italic when they are talking in front of someone who isn't speaking Japanese. It might be a while before they get there I'm sorry. One of the ages I couldn't change it yes I know it looks stupid right now. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Age 3 ½**

Kaki awoke towards her father caring her into a car seat. She had remembered these from her last life and they were still awful.

"Tou! Why?!" Whimpered Kaki. She didn't want to go anywhere, she liked the farm way to much for that and would rather stay cozy in the little farm then going outside.

"Kaki you need to meet people and connect with new people. The doctor doesn't count !" Komugi accused Kaki since the last time the went to the doctor she had really hit it off with them. Kaki thought that Tou-chan (Komugi wanted her to feel like he was the mom and dad.) was a little too jealous of the doctor.

"But Tou-chan! Plants!" Kaki defended her right to say in the farm not meet new people, but it looked like Komugi was going to hit her with an awful rant coming . It was like the plant speech but 10 times worse.

"But Kaki dear what if you go to school and you have no friends, that means you will be less likely to get a boyfriend I'm not dissing you if you get a girlfriend, but you will be less likely to have kids. " Ranted Komugi, who was copying what his mother used to tell him. They were quite surprised that he had a child, but his mother started to bawl her eyes out saying how happy she was for him.

Kaki was right that it was horrible, it was so bad that she never wanted Tou-chan to talk about friends and children in the same sentence. It was a shame it didn't compare to the rants Komugi got from his mother since he was a bit of a loner, it was a good thing that they lived in Japan.

Kaki was starting to grow into a chubby, cute baby. She had her father's black hair, and her mother's hazel eyes. Kaki also had a little beauty mark on the left side of her cheek, Komugi said it was from his father. Kaki's body was pretty average for a toddler, short and pudgy. Kaki was a female version of her father ,who was also short and had a rat tail (Kaki plans on cutting it). They both had the same face structure, hair, and their eye smiles and normal smiles looked the same.

Since Kaki was three now Komugi was beginning to start Kaki on learning some of the three Japanese alphabets. Which Kaki thought that it was harder then the actual language, Kanji, Katakana, and Hiragana were know in her last life as really hard alphabets to learn. She just wanted to sleep in peace and not want to learn how to read right now.

Getting in the car was hard for Kaki, it was hard to concentrate on one thing, and Kaki like Joy often forgot of things . Joy was also really absent minded so this wasn't too difficult for Kaki. The only thing that was easy to concentrate on was goats, and plants, but Kaki would never forget the importance of these things to her. One was the things her Tou-Chan taught Kaki was everything she could ever wish to know about plants. The other was a wonderful burger waiting to be eaten.

Komugi was driving to the closest city, he wanted Kaki to make friends. Kaki was perfectly okay without being friends with a bunch of snotty nose kids even if she is one. Plus they all looked stupid, and would cry if you walked their way.

Kaki was luckily saved by a beautiful woman in the distance, since Kaki had the attention span of a 3 year old she waddled her way towards her. The pretty lady was close to the outside of the forest that was close to the playground, it was even better that the lady was in the forest since Kaki seemed to like plants more then people. Kaki also wanted to know if this was her Kaa-kun, since Komugi told Kaki how wonderful her Kaa-kun was. So it was a journey to find who was the mysterious woman was.

"Are you Kaa-kun ?"

"What!? Hmm eh no ? Kid I'm not whatever a Kaa-Kun is. Please go away I need to watch out for axes."

"Kaa-Kun mommmma !" Kaki yelled, sometimes she forgot other people didn't speak Japanese.

"Ah, okay kid sorry but I'm not your mom. That person would murder me if I said yes, so no. I do kinda wish I could play jokes on people, you're like the third person who asked me that. I don't appreciate that you little Demigods think I'm old enough to be your parents, like seriously not some random person is going to be your mom so go look harder you lazy little kid..." The not so nice lady was still ranting, but Kaki blocked her out once she said no. Kaki hoped she would stop soon it was getting boring and repetitive, like her Tou-chan.

"Leave? Kun ?"

"Oh yeah, sure go away." Smiled the not so nice lady.

It was that day Kaki learned not to walk towards weird alone people unless they are Gods, which she probably should of learned earlier but who cares.

* * *

 **Sunny the Nymph POV:**

Sunny was minding her own business, photosynthesis the way of free food. The nice, perfect day in which nothing can ruin, besides the closing in of death with the axes that have already cutdown other nymphs nearby.

When Sunny saw a tiny toddle hobbling towards her, she knew her day was ruined. Only Mist-seers and Demigods could see her, this meant that some God or Goddess was probably going to threaten or murder her and have a great time when doing it.

Plus the kid had a pretty strong scent, those scents were likely to be one of the 12 Olympians or what are known as the big dudes don't mess with us or you're fucked.

The kid was also pretty nice feeling, Sunny felt like this was the life and she could stay with this tot forever, which probably meant the kid was a child of Dionysus or Demeter. She really hope the kid was Demeter's since it would mean that Dionysus was out of the stage cross-dressing, Sunny didn't have anything against it but it sure made everything so Gods damn confusing. Her party nymph friends got really confused when he cross-dressed, it was so bad that they would wander around looking for Dionysus when he was right there with them.

It was more likely to be Demeter too, since the tot made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Sunny said goodbye to the little tot, who didn't look back or anything.

"Demigods more trouble then what their worth. Eh I guess I help the kid out."

Sunny tossed the coin for an Iris-message, she still had a few favors to spend.

* * *

 **Age 4 3/4**

"Tou-chan I don't want to go to preschool! Don't make meeeeeee! Wahahahwa!" Cried Kaki, it was easier to be about 5 years old then her older self. It's still her personality but way more emotional.

"I….I don't want you to let either, Kaki! Don't leave let! Don't leave me alone Kaki!" Balled Komugi, only he could cry and look perfectly normal doing so.

" YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME GO! Don't make me go Tou-chan! IF YOU ARE SO WORRIED WE CAN JUST WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK!" Kaki even though screaming sounded more like an adult then Komugi.

"NOOOOO! MY FUTURE GRANDCHILDREN! NO YOU STILL NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL EVEN IF IT WILL COST ME MY LIFE!" Cried out Komugi, not sounding like a normal his age (31).

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bye, bye Tou-chan! Go pick the planties. I will miss you, AaAhHaaaaAh, I think it's only a few hoursss. Bye bye." Screamed Kaki, she also was pretty bad with goodbyes which she had in common with Komugi. Kaki also worried a bit for her Tou-chan, he wasn't great on his own. He really needed to get some friends.

Komugi dropped her off at the front of the school and drove away, the school was huge for a kindergarten, but that might just be her height. The outside was a grayish brown color, it was made out of cement bricks. The windows were blue, the ceiling was green, the sign said Hornet's Early Learning Place or HELP for short.

When Kaki started to walk in there were a bunch of other crying 4-5 year olds screaming for their parents. Kaki wanted to make a good impression, even if they are snotty babies.

Suddenly a larger body bumped into her, Kaki decided to make this person pay since they annoyed her. Kaki didn't really have self control.

"AHHHH! Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry let me help you up. I really need to look where I'm going." Shouted a tall man who looked like a teacher. Great now Kaki couldn't battle the 'man' to the death … Wait lets just make his life pure hell, which was easy since she already died and stuff. Kaki was too far in her head making plans to notice the man pick her up, and carry her to the nurse's office.

"Ms. John what should I do with her? I ran her over, and she won't say anything to me!" Whispered the man.

"Mister Pine, there is nothing wrong with with her. Hmmm oh it's miss, ah how do pronounce this, Genbooogan ? Ganbugan ? Ohhhhhh, Genbugan. She is only suffering from ADD, and it's a wonder how she's so still. Is this the fifth child you brought in by running them over? I know you have that limp, but it is I excuse to be running over children." Scolded the nurse, she really had enough of his accidents.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY KID." Yelled Pine " MY NAME IS THOMAS PINE, I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU." Kaki was wondering if her eardrums broke, but she still was going to ruin his time here if he did it again. Even if he felt sorry 'bout it.

"Missster please don't do that again, _or I will ruin your life, and you_ _will beg for mercy."_ Kaki threaten in Japanese since he probably wouldn't understand her. Unless he was a weeb, ewwwww.

"Hmm? Kid what did you say?" Thomas was not ready for what was coming next, he wanted to be friends with every tiny tot in the school.

"Misster I sssaid that I would ruin your life if you do that again." Smiled Kaki, Thomas Pine was screwed Kaki never broke her gpromises.

* * *

 **Thomas Pine POV:**

When Thomas first met the tiny little Kaki Genbugan; that's the way you pronounce that right? He didn't make a really good impression, it was okay since he never ran into again. Plus she asked if she could beat the crap out of him instead of pranks all of my the time, Thomas thought that this was better to be honest.

Thomas could tell she was from a really powerful God or Goddess, her scent smelled very tasty which was bad. Thomas already had another demigod at the moment it would be very difficult to get back to camp together. It was nice that the both of them were young and didn't know anything. The monsters wouldn't come yet.

It was pretty bad that Kaki didn't really like him, she didn't hate him, but thought that he was annoying. Kaki still pulled some pranks on him they weren't so bad, like stealing his food, or stealing his clothes. Thomas didn't know how she did it to be honest. One would think she was a child of Hermes, but Kaki smelled too fresh, almost like a cabbage.

Kaki didn't ruin his life like she said she would, she only really made it more interesting. More fun, and troubling questions asked everyday, why is a five year old kicking his ass is one of them.

* * *

 **Age 5**

 **Kaki POV:**

"Tou-chan sssschool isss sssssssstuipd, and I can't pronounced sssssss. I haven't made friends too, so no kidsss for you mister." Kaki grunted, she really hated no being able to talk with s, it made her sound like a snake.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screeched Komugi," I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY MORE LITTLE BABIES TO SPOIL!" Komugi was starting to cry a bit.

"Ummm Tou-chan I'm your kid aren't you're suppose to spoil me?" Questioned Kaki, she was really confused.

"Fine if you aren't going to have grand babies I'm going to teach you how to keep them away, STARTING NOW!" Declared Komugi, " I'm going to teach you self defense, and you're going to be great at it!"

"What?!"

( **I got tired of typing out the sssss** )

* * *

 **Age 5 ½**

"Tou-chan stop hitting me with the _bokken_!"

"You know the way I learned it was through pain and suffering, so that means you are too!"

"Uhhuhuunh, sometimes I dislike you _dad_."

" _DAD_?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR TOU-CHAN!"

"WELL THIS IS A DIFFERENT SIDE OF YOU _DAD_ , OR THE TRAINING SIDE OF YOU!"

Kaki was sore, tired, and sweaty it wasn't a good combo. For a half a year Komugi had been training her to use a _bokken_ , also beating her with it because you learn through pain. To keep the boys away, which made no sense to Kaki because didn't he want grandkids?!

Komugi had the privilege (or problem depending on how you saw it) of going full crazy town when training or grandchildren were mentioned, sometimes Kaki wonders why her mother _Hana_ had/wanted to have sex (ew) with him. Komugi was pretty weird guy to hang with.

"Dad how do I stand?"

"Hmm, you place your hand right here on the _bokken_ , bend your knees. Relax _ko_ , chill, go with the flow."

That was the first night Kaki hit Komugi with her _bokken_.

* * *

"Mister Thomas, please stop almost running into me. It happens almost everyday, it would've sad if you did." Greeted Kaki, since this happened everyday it was a normal day. Kaki said this everyday with a smiled on her face making her look very happy seeing mister Pine, big surprise but she wasn't.

"AHHHHHHHHH! KAKI WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN FRONT OF ME!?" Panted Mister Thomas, his blond curly hair was wet, his rainbow colored clothes were dirty and smelly, like a goat. Which almost made her mouth water, refined from letting Mister Thomas see her weakened by the thought of food. Maybe he was like her father, and liked goats?

"Mister Thomas I was standing next to my locker, and you almost ran straight into me." Condescend Kaki, she smiled as she said this, it was good since this was that what she was going for. Kaki mainly used this voice for annoying _snotters_ to make them get away from her.

"Aaaaah I'm sorry Kaki, but please just call me Mister Pine." Thomas remind her again why her ears felt like they were going to bled.

Kaki started to walk away forgetting all about Thomas and her ears. Forgetting why was he was annoying and started thinking about goats. Before she forgot about him Kaki was reminded about Joy's awful life.

Thomas almost reminded Kaki of Joy's little siblings who would whine about money and life's problems, Joy did everything for her family now that Kaki was thinking about it. Joy had 4 jobs to pay for the bills, and food to feed the large family. Joy's mother was worse, she thought herself to be worthless, and gambled a lot of the money away, and was fired from her job for never coming to it. Joy's 3 or 4 other siblings (Kaki forgot most things about Joy's life, she only really remembered the happy times.) were little shits, they sat on their asses all day, maybe sold drugs on the street but not enough money. Joy paid for the shitty house, water, and sometimes the power bill. They were really poor, Kaki was lucky Joy died when she did.

Kaki was so happy she died, if she didn't Joy would be drag to the ground, and have a shitty existence. Joy probably had feelings for her old family, and stayed as a way not to be like her dead-beat father. Kaki couldn't bring herself to love them, her new father was so much better then them. Komugi had all of Kaki's love, her old family didn't even have or deserve a tiny 2 percent of her love.

Even if Komugi ever messed up really bad, Kaki would always love him forever. It was what family does, family shouldn't drag you down and drown you.

* * *

 **Zeus** **POV:**

Thalia Grace was his newest child, and daughter. Thalia was close to 3 years of age, she was growing up so fast. Her powers and scent were increasing day by day. It was pretty easy to tell that she was his, a tasty snack, or worse a threat to his rule and kingdom.

Zeus tried so hard not to have another child, he had restricted himself from having anymore, but Beryl Grace was too beautiful to resist. Zeus should probably visit he…his daughter, and see how they are doing soon. He should wait a few years, yes they can wait for him. The world will not wait for Thalia even if she wants it to.

* * *

 **Author notes;**

 ** _Snotters: toddlers/tots with snot_**

 ** _Ko; child or baby_**

 ** _Hana; flower_**

 ** _Bokken; a Japanese wooden practice sword_**

 ** _Tou; a way to address your father in Japanese_**

 ** _Chan; normally used behind female's names or a want to tease people. Kaki calls Komugi Tou-chan as a way to have a kinda female and male experience for a parent._**

 ** _Kaa; way to say mother in Japanese_**

 ** _Kun; same thing as chan but with male pronouns instead._**

 ** _Komugi; wheat_**

 ** _Kaki; flower vase_**

 ** _Genbugan; basalt_**

 ** _Tot; small child or a potato snack_**

* * *

 **(Might want to read this may have stuff that will come in the story.)**

 **To Guest that commented on this story here's a long ass answer:**

 **Aww thanks for reviewing dude, you gave me inspiration to write a really long chapter, but to answer your question about her knowing that she's a demigod is that she can control plants, and she just died. She doesn't know what one it is at the moment but she remembers being dead and having a blast in the underworld. Kaki is super absentminded that it is such a huge problem, Joy got through this by writing stuff on her arms. When Kaki was dead she wasn't thinking about a book she read before she died and the similarities to this and that. Joy had no pen to write on her arms about what was happening, Joy was way to forced on what was going on what was around her, instead of realizing that she is in the afterlife of a book that she read.**

 **You will probably realize this later in story that she's more absent minded then you think she basically forgot everything about the books even Percy's name. When she was dead if she noticed something, she thought oh well I'm already dead screw this.**

 **Komugi thinks something is out of the ordinary with her, my headcannon is that Gods/Goddesses have a different feel to them. Like if someone famous walked into a restaurant** **everyone would go towards them, or bugs towards a light basically. ( it might have been in the books I don't remember) Komugi actually thinks that Demeter was a Shinto Goddess that his grandparents preached about. A Greek Goddess wasn't what he expected. The reason why Demeter didn't tell Komugi that she was a Goddess, Demeter is a Goddess who liked this man enough were she didn't want to accidentally break his mind. It's like this would you like to tell someone you really like something they can understand, and ruin that relationship you had with that person. Komugi would actually be pretty chill with every Gozd and Goddess living right next door, but Demeter just wanted to be safe. An example in cannon would be Piper from the Heroes of Olympics series, her father couldn't come to understand what was going around him, and such had a nervous break down.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this, enjoyed writing this. I plan on making longer chapter but school is about to start so slower updates. There still isn't a beta so there is going to be a lot of mistakes bear with me sorry. Maybe twice a month, I also will start typing out Becoming a Martyr tomorrow but you know procrastination will probably works it's charm yay. Have a great day, and please review, bye.**

 **\- This was actually 3 chapters combined**

 **\- Words: 3,640 yay**

 **\- Yatocat out**


	5. Marshmallows

**Age 6**

* * *

Kaki never liked the school went to (HELP), she knew it was pre-school and would be harder, but everything was super boring. Their teacher Mrs . Jay knew about her ADD so she helped Kaki a lot with everything, they still sat around and did nothing!

"Mrs. Jay! I peed myself!"

"Mrs. Jay! When can we get snacks?"

"Mrs. Jay! I want to go outside?"

Kaki actually know how many times the snotters said 'Mrs. Jay'. If Kaki was Mrs. Jay she would probably be depressed. Mrs. Jay was a very pretty woman. She was blond, and wore very flashy clothing, and had had a habit of killing the male coworkers. Kaki had no evidence, but she was pretty sure That Mrs. Jay was one of those vampires from "Twilight".

Kaki wasn't the only one, she had told her finding to Thomas, and he had gone a bit pale. The next day after Kaki had told Thomas about Mrs. Jay, Mrs. Jay was gone the next day. An old ugly woman was in her place instead.

Kaki did not know this old woman, she liked Mrs. Jay better. The old woman was more stricter and mean. Kaki wanted her back even if she would probably kill her later. Kaki went up towards Thomas and started weeping snot was dripping from her nose. Kaki screamed at Thomas.

"Make Mrs. Jay come back you stupid dummy!"

"Eh ? Who's Mrs. Jay ? Mrs. Grans has always been working here."

"Bring her back! I don't care about her habits anymore! Bring her back!"

In a week time Kaki would forget all about Mrs. Jay. A part of the forgetfulness was Kaki's absentmindedness, and a part of the Mist. Even though it was a double play of forgetfulness. Kaki would always know that somethings was being messed with her brain. Soon Kaki would be like the other students and would be the same as them and be annoyed by the old woman. Somethings are better to forget then to remember.

"Mrs. Graans! I need to poop!"

"Mrs. Graans! May I get snacks?"

"Mrs. Graans! When can we. Go outside?"

The kindergarteners were more well behaved with Mrs. Graans, she ruled with a iron fist that could have ruled the world. Every once and a while Kaki would remember a very pretty woman in the back of the mind. It would float in the back and appear sometimes.

Thomas once had thought that Kaki had other kids her age that were her friends and hanged out with them or something. When Thomas asked her, she was a bit confused since he knew that he was the only person she was hanging out with.

"Wait are you telling me that you have no other friend besides me?!"

"We're friends?"

"What!? Apparently I'm you're only one."

"Oh yeah we are friends."

"That's your reaction?!"

Later that week Tommy ( since they have declared that they were friends Kaki insisted that they both have nicknames ) took her to a different class, or Mr. Aoney's room. Once in the classroom Tommy got another classmate and took the both of them into a empty room.

Thomas seated both of them down and sat down and asked. "Well aren't you two going to talk?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY DREAMS, YOU WEIRDO!?"

"WHY I'M I IN YOUR DREAMS!?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT!?"

"I DON'T KNOW. WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!?"

"I do not know."

"Marshall, Kaki you two didn't need to shout. Well looks like you two finally met each other. Kaki, this is Marshall he is like you in the way that they have no friends. Marshall, she's one of us."

"Oooooh! Does this mean that she has cool powers too?"

"YEAH DOES THIS MEAN IM A SUPER HERO?!"

"My super power is ..." A snore irrupted from Marshall's lips, he had started to sleep peacefully. Kaki was pretty upset that he didn't answer her, she wondered what he was going to say.

"What Marshall was going to say was that he can do stuff in dreams, or sleep on demand."

"Well that's a really stupid power! I can make plants grow!"

"Hm? Yeah Kaki super cool."

"YEAH! IMAGINE ME AS VINEY GIRL! Aren't I cool!?"

"Yes, Kaki you are a very cool person."

"Ummm Tommy boy shouldn't we help Marshall up ? I can drag them to class."

"Aaaaaaah KAKI NO! Don't drag Marshall around, you will hurt him."

"Ah? You sure I can't? Tommy, I want to drag him around." As Kaki said this she started kicking Marshall to try and push him to class.

"KAKI! Stop that let me carry him to his classroom." Kaki stopped kicking Marshall, and helped out on putting Marshall on Thomas' back. The two of them with Marshall on Thomas' back started to walk back to their classes.

"Bye bye, Tommy lets mess with Marshy again!" Kaki had fun today, she was starting to really enjoy Thomas' company. Life was good so far, what now did she forget?

* * *

 **Marshall POV:**

"Kaki why are we hiding behind the playground away from the weeds."

"Marshy you know they don't like it when you call them that, but I FORGOT TO WATER THEM YESTERDAY! THEY ARE GOING TO BE SO JEALOUS OF EVERYONE ELSE! WAAAAA I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON." Muttered Kaki, she was saying so other useless crap that wasn't needed. Marshall thought that she was too involved with the plants. She seemed to care more about the plants then her actual classmates, which was false since Kaki loved almost everyone on the face of the plant. Marshall thought she was stupid sometimes.

"Kaki, I think if you talk it out with your plants, that it will be fine. I mean that's what my mom tells me to do after my dreams." Consoled Marshall, Kaki was obviously very upset, and Marshall was bad at situations like these.

"Really!? Thanks Marshy you're the best!"

Marshall started guiding Kaki towards the weeds she forgot to water. Marshall wished some of his dreams were like this nice and easy to understand, but they were never nice or easy just mean and difficult.

"Are they fine? What about you ?"

"Yeah! Thanks Marshy, they were a bit sad that I didn't water them, but it worked out. They said we probably don't need to water them anymore anyways. Wow Marshy if you weren't here both of us would be sad and lonely, did I mention sad, so sad I would cry. You are the bestest friend I could ever have just don't tell Tommy boy!" Kaki excitedly screamed.

The only thing Marshall could think about was one of the dreams he had, something like extreme friendzoning. Marsh did not know what it meant, but felt like it applied towards him in a way. Oh well better sleep it off.

When recess ended the both of them walked back inside to have lunch. It was Halloween weeks, and Marshall was happy because of the candy, Kaki also looked very happy as well. They were planning on going together with their parents as well, they were going to get fat!

"Mom when can we go trick or treating?!"

"Marshmallow dear, it starts around 6 pm. Is that a good enough answer smarty pants.?" Questioned Tina ( Marshall's mom ) picking up her son and spinning him around, he was rapidly spinning and laughing while he was disoriented.

"Want a history fact about Halloween Marshmallow?"

"Yeah! Mom tell me more about candy!"

"Blah trick blah Devils blah thinking blah that blah we blah are already dead blah if they find blah trick if they don't a blah." Marshall's mom was a very smart women, but was very awkward around other people this was a downside since she was such a cool lady. She was a daydreamer a lot too, that's why his father must of liked her.

Marshall fell asleep, it was a normal dream for normal people, but for him it was strange since his father would send messages or he would see different versions of himself dying a painful death. Dreams always made Marshall think of his father. Marshall's father was a distant father, but Marshall had the idea that he cared for him. His parents only met once, how he learn this was because of his mother was drunk at the time. He seems nice.

Marshall has gotten more answers from his mother's dreams about the mysterious man. Marshall doesn't know why someone would dream about someone who would leave them all by themselves, but his mother does it for some reason or another.

Marshall's mother said he had a disease called narcolepsy, or a disease that would promptly make you fall asleep. She said he was just like his father, Marshall wants her to shut up about his father since she clearly has better things to think about like him instead.

Marshall once asked his mother about her dreams. She tried to explain to him that she wanted to see and meet his father again in real life not a dream, but it was not likely to happen again in her lifetime. At this Marshall realized that his dreams were a lot different then his mothers. Marshall's dreams were always strange, he never had the completely same dream, his senses were never his always feeling someone else's life. Sometimes he could talk to the people, but most of the time he couldn't.

Sometimes a large, comfortable body would talk to them and ask them to live this time. Marshall know this person is true since many of his dreams are his death in many different ways, in all of his dreams he could feel the way he died the screams of his mother, the pain of fire, monsters, and never reaching the camp every single time. It didn't matter if he was a girl or boy, a child or a teenager. Since he sees himself as many different people almost every single day a lot of the time he forgets what gender he is, but because this happens so much he has a sign that says he's a boy in this life. Marshall doesn't want to die.

Marshall has known that he is a demigod most of his life, Marshall has gotten most of his news from his dreams. One of the things he learned from his own life is that demigods feel strange, Kaki and himself just feel different to other people. It was one of the reason why they didn't have any friends besides themselves and Thomas because they felt like their parents. Many demigod suffered from his feeling and felt disconnected from the world around themselves. In one of Marshall's dreams he had died from a rouge demigod would couldn't take it anymore, it was ironic a child of a God couldn't take the fame.

Marshall knew that he was fated to die, but someone who was a bit different messed up the timeline. Kaki wasn't meant to be born, she was a glitch in the system. Marshall knows from his dreams that she is the key of living another day. He cares for her now and doesn't want to go without saying goodbye first.

"Marshmallow it's time to wake up darling its diner!"

"Snnghhah!? What?! Ahhhh I'm coming momma! What is it?"

"It's pasta, my favorite! Pasta! Yummy yummy tomato sauce! Come and get it."

"Ya! Gimme some a plate, momma!"

Life went on. The string of fate kept on spinning, the dreamers slept in peace, and the world would continue to turn without our help even if we wanted to or not.

* * *

 **Komugi POV:**

It was Halloween, and the first one Kaki had a friend to go with. Komugi didn't know whether he should be happy or not, his little baby was growing up and going to leave so quick. He had helped Kaki pick out her costume, a fat round pumpkin. She looked so true to her personality, loud and open minded like a orange pumpkin. Komugi feels like he just quoted Buzzfeed for a personality quiz. Marshall was a sheet ghost, his mother forgot to get a costume so the cut holes in a old bet sheet and called it good. Komugi felt like it suited him.

"Marshall, what should we do ? I can't pick what house we should go to. Help me you bum."

"Hmm? Well you better pick we are about to start walking up towards one now."

"AHHHHHHH!? MARSHALL NO YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME, YOU CAN'T BE A SOURPUSS AND GET THE CANDY BEFORE ME. TOU-CHAN MARSHALL IS BEING MEAN AGAIN HE'S NOT WAITING FOR ME."

The two children started sprinting, the pumpkin has the advantage of legs, where the ghost was too slow because of the sheet caught on his legs. The pumpkin beat the ghost in a track sprint, the ghost was on the ground snoring away, the pumpkin went back and dragged the ghost to the house.

Komugi was very proud of his daughter since she had made a friend, he didn't want her to be like his childhood and not have a bunch of friends most of his life. Having no friends was like a curse on a happy person.

Komugi only had a small family in his life, his mother and grandparents were the only family he had. His father had died while working when he was young. His mother didn't have a job for a long time and during that period was terrible. They were always low on money and relied on cheap food, his grandparents had never spoke a word toward when his father was alive. The two of them didn't like the man his mother had a child with and once he had died they were back with their daughter. The two of them owned a small Dojo that taught kendo.

Komugi's mother Kireina was a master at kendo, her adopted parents taught her all they could know with as much love as they could with a sport about swords. Kireina was made head of the Dojo once her parents, Umi and Ao knew she had it in her heart. Life was pretty good in the Dojo, Kireina pushed Komugi to have good grade and go to a college he wanted.

His little dream was a beautiful garden that would make his grandfather Ao jealous about, Ao was a cold person he looked the the type of man who would eat nails for breakfast and not flinch. Surprisingly Ao loved plants and taught Komugi all he knew about them. Ao and Umi Motto provided for his mother when she was a lost child, at first they would to the orphanage and give them the left over plant they had grown in their garden. At one of their visits they found a young girl who was wondering about how the plants started growing, she was curious about knowledge. This stuck a understanding between the three of them, it led up towards her getting adapted by the Mottos. Komugi wanted to have a garden like his mother talked about before they moved in with his grandparents.

Umi would show Komugi how to nurture plants, how to raise something from a tiny seed to a tree. Ao would teach Komugi how to weed and rid the earth of the evil growing within, he also talked about war, taught Komugi a beginners kendo, and sometimes his forgotten son who left them to go to New York City.

Ao had told Komugi if he ever wanted a better farm then his then he must go to America since there is more space for farming then Japan, Komugi believes that Ao just wants his son back but is too proud to say otherwise.

After Komugi studied and worked for his degree, he had finished college and was done with his English speaking class. He could speak English pretty good for a college student, he was ready to go until Umi had a terrible fall. Komugi had stayed another year with his family until Umi took his hand in hers, and looked him straight in the eyes and told him about how stupid he was not going towards his dreams. They kicked him out of the house, Komugi could see them laughing when they did this.

When Komugi moved to America he had to go through all the trouble of getting a duo-citizenship. After words though was worth it for Komugi though, after a few weeks he found the perfect spot to have a house. It was a older house where no one lived for sometime, it had blueberry shrubs, cherry trees, apple trees, and set away spot to grow different things. The plot of land was about a mile away from the closest house, and pine trees covered the surrounding areas.

Komugi spent about half a year setting up the farm for animals and clearing away different plants alway, he had to trim the plants. About two years later he met Hana, and got a kid. Komugi was glad this is how his life went down, it was both shity and good.

"Mr.G you okay you have been staring at that house for a long time."

"Ah Tou-chan wants to go there to trick or treat."

"He kinda scaring me Kaki."

Komugi was laughing at the two six year olds, silently laughing so hard that he was shaking from laughing. The two of them were arguing and then looked lost in thought and simply both just collapsed. Komugi when over towards them and put them in the car. It made Komugi think of Umi and Ao against cue they would always argue about stupid crap. He should really visit them agin with Kaki.

* * *

 **Thomas Pine:**

Thomas was all out of luck for the day. He had tried to Iris-call another satyr, but another monster showed up to attack. He was out of breath from running for two days straight, he needed to stop for a break but the monster would soon show up instead of a break time.

Any other time would have been better, no one would know that he was missing until way pasted the due date of him surviving this. Marshall could find out but would be to unmotivated to do anything to save Thomas. And if Kaki would ever realize he was lost she would forget who she was saving and what a monster was in about five minutes.

' _Hey I wouldn't forget you bum, you smell to much a goat to forget.'_ A voice sounding way too suspiciously like Kaki started shouting in his ears.

' _Kaki don't ruin his ears. He Probably needs those later in his life.'_ A normal bored sigh came from Thomas' head, that was probably Marshall. It was bad for Thomas' sanity having two little kids in his brain talking towards him.

 _'MARSHALL STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!'_

' _YOU'RE RIGHT I'M NOT YOUR MOM_.' Thomas had already perfected the art of not listening to the two babbling idiots. Thomas smugly thought that his mind wasn't even safe from the two rascals.

"Um guys why are you in my mind?"

' _Because Marshall is so cool that he can take me while we are sleeping and catch your dreams and spy on you like a super secret agent.'_ Kaki probably said this with a straight face and starts in her eyes like a super start just walked straight passed her.

' _That's about it with the powers, also if you don't move you will die soon Tommy.'_ Marshall didn't sound very amused to Thomas, he was probably dragged from school to call him.

Thomas quickly thanked the Gods, for reaching out towards Kaki and moving her get a move on. Without her nothing would ever get anything done. Before Thomas could thank anyone,a shadow quickly moved and struck Thomas.

* * *

 _ **Authors notes:**_

 _ **Ah thanks for reading this far into the story, I know this is no excuse to not write again for not updating in like two months. School has just started up and I was part of a sport called cross country wild right ? Well since sports are done until a another season I'm good. I realized that Joy's death doesn't fit Kaki's character at all, so I will fix that up soon, I gave the outline so it shouldn't take that long. Yeah if I stuck with the stabbed death Kaki wouldn't be damaged from it and that's just bad writing on my part.**_

 _ **I was a few days late but it's a Halloween chapter ( a bit ), what do you think Komugi was ? Remember they have probably about 9 years before Percy shows up and ruins everything. Should I put the age up on the bottom I'll try it out and probably do it. By the way those who follow my one other story 'becoming a martyr' ( or BAM ) I am working on it but I have REALLY bad writers block on this dude. I probably will have it done in 2 weeks.**_

 _ **Ask me anything about this story. Btw that one guest that usually reviews I want to say I love that you took the time to review. Also I will try to answer anything that won't probably have to do with plot since I have no fucking idea, but ask anyway.**_

 _ **Ages**_

 _ **Kaki and Marshall- 6**_

 _ **Thalia- 3**_

 _ **Percy and crew- (-2) except hazel cause she's dead**_

 _ **komugi- 29**_

 _ **See ya next time**_

 _ **date posted- 11/3/17**_

 _ **words- 3,679**_

 _ **\- Yatocat out**_


End file.
